This invention is related to means for permitting a vehicle driver to view the image of a map without removing his eyes from the windshield, and more particularly to means for supporting the reverse image of a map on the dashboard of a vehicle such that the image of the map is reflected on the windshield.
Many motor vehicle drivers must refer to a map while driving a vehicle to locate a geographical address. This driver has to remove his eyes from the windshield and risk failing to observe oncoming traffic conditions. There are many devices in the prior art to assist the user in having a map readily available, some of which tend to follow the vehicle as it progresses down a highway. However, such devices also require the driver to move his eyes from the windshield thus creating a dangerous situation as the vehicle is moving along the road.